


Brothel Fun

by MementoMoriPontifexMortis



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Hetalia Kink Meme, M/M, Porn, de anon, edited since it was written, please don't judge me for the porn written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MementoMoriPontifexMortis/pseuds/MementoMoriPontifexMortis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis Bonnefoy owns a brothel. Gilbert Beilschmidt is a man trying new things. They meet and fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothel Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Please just I'm de-anoning on a lot of the things I wrote on the Kink Meme, and I realised I'd yet to put this up. I'm kinda ashamed of it, but I also like it. I've edited certain things I, at the age of 16 when I wrote this, didn't realise was WRONG. Hopefully it's not too bad.
> 
> It makes me crack up though. :)

Francis Bonnefoy frowned, owning a brothel was so boring sometimes. The clients showed up, picked their choice of whore then went to the rooms. There was no excitement for him. Of course he got the money but what use was money if he, himself didn't get some? He wandered around the floor just looking, making sure the clientele didn't get too violent, some pain was fine; he trained his whores to take it but rape was not. 

"Excuse me..?" A voice said from behind him. Francis turned and came face to face with the man. The first thing Francis noticed was that the man was Albino. He had short white hair and vivid red eyes and they bored a hole straight into him. 

"Oui, sir. Can I help you with anything?" Francis asked. 

"Are you a.. person here?" The man asked. Francis' eyebrows shot up, he had never been mistaken for one of his prostitutes. 

"..Well, depends what are you looking for?" The man smirked. 

"Just a quickie." Francis smiled. 

"I can help with that." Francis led him to a room, off down one of the many corridors. The man looked unsure, he noted but didn't pay attention. 

"Name's Gilbert." 

"Francis. Nice to meet you." Francis managed to say before they got in the room and Gilbert pushed him into a wall hard. Francis let out a muffled cry as Gilbert forced his lips on him. Gilbert pulled back and smirked again. 

"I've only done this with girls." He admitted. Francis nodded, no wonder he acted so quickly. 

"Well, it is very similar to women but with a big difference." Francis said smugly. 

Gilbert rolled his eyes, "I knew that Frenchie."

"Would you like me-" 

Gilbert interrupted him with a scoff, "Don't even suggest that. I'm not going to let a whore do that to the Awesome me." 

"I do not need this.." Francis said with a tone. 

"Of course you don't." Gilbert said before going back to giving him violent kisses and dragging him off to the lone bed in the room. Francis purred in excitement, he did love himself some first time rough sex. It always left his mood elevated. 

"Monsieur, can you figure it out..?" Francis asked lightly with a teasing tone. 

"Can you just get out of your clothes?" Gilbert shot back. 

"Oui." Francis did just as Gilbert asked and got naked before laying on the bed. It smelt just like roses, his favourite flowers. Gilbert crawled up on the bed and in between Francis' legs, head bent down. Gilbert moved his hands to rest on either side of Francis' head before muttering softly to him. 

"I'm going to fuck you so hard..." Gilbert latched onto his neck causing Francis to harden. "You're such a slut to be turned on by that.." Francis moaned as Gilbert's kisses turned into bite marks. Francis felt as Gilbert moved his hands to capture his own and pinned him to the bed. 

"Lube is in the top drawer.." Francis said breathy. Gilbert nodded but didn't go for it right away. He instead went for his nipples, gently taking one into his mouth and swirling it softly at first then biting it. That was going to leave a mark, Francis moaned though because the pain excited him. He could feel his blood rushing to his hard cock, causing it to swell and by what he could see, Gilbert was equally turned on by it. 

"Ya like that, you whore?" Gilbert asked and Francis ignored him, he only liked the touches the man was giving, not the tone of voice.. well okay, that was a lie. Gilbert ignited a flame that was dead once, causing him to think. Maybe he should pretend to be merchandise more often. Gilbert went to the first drawer and got a purple tube, showing he choice the grape lube. Gilbert removed one of his hands and coated his length with the lube, muttering about how cold it was. Francis let out a light laugh. 

"Of course it's cold... it has yet to be used." Gilbert used his other hand, now no longer pinning him to pull at Francis' hair hard, which made the brothel owner gasp. "Shut your mouth, unless it's on my cock you don't need it open." Gilbert said harshly. 

"Oui... Master.." Francis said sultrily. Gilbert roughly kissed him, forcing his tongue in his mouth and learning each and every crevice of Francis' mouth. 

"Tell me how much you like it.." Gilbert said as he positioned himself in front of Francis' puckered hole. Francis nodded and Gilbert pushed into him swiftly and then pulled out. 

"Oh God!" Francis moaned, it didn't quite hurt but it was soft at all. Gilbert pushed back in and held his position and Francis' body clenched around him. 

"You like that?" Gilbert asked as he thrusted harder. 

"Mhmm." Francis moaned, Gilbert pulled on his hair as he slowed down. "What..?" Francis panted.

Gilbert leaned forwards and began making marks all along his chest and muttering in some foreign language; "Scheiße" Gilbert shook his head before laughing, "Nothing, schlampe." 

Francis huffed, "Will you just fuck me instead of all this sentimental bullshit?"

Gilbert smiled lewdly before pinning Francis' hands to the bed, hard enough to leave bruises before thrusting in and out in a fast pace. Francis groaned as Gilbert hit his prostate and bit down into his neck. Gilbert moved one of his hands to stroke his cock in time with his own thrusts. Gilbert kissed Francis' neck before leaving another love bite that bleed lightly. Francis cried out loud as Gilbert continued to hit his prostate with experience that belied what he said. 

"Dirty slut.. whore.." Gilbert muttered in his ears and Francis moaned at his treatment. This turned him on. Why, he couldn't even guess but this was what he liked, this was just the right amount of roughness and he had to say that whoever left this man was an idiot. Who would hate this? How could you even think about- 

"Ahh!~?" He came in Gilbert's hand and a few thrust later Gilbert came inside of him before collapsing on the bed. "T-that... you are quite the fucker.." Francis said softly. 

"That's not what my ex thought.." Gilbert muttered before getting up. Francis nodded and followed. The deed was done, there needn't be any small talk, so there wasn't to be any. Francis watched as Gilbert began walking to the door, before speaking up. 

"By the way... I own this brothel, I am not a whore." Francis said with his own smirk, "But that was a very pleasurable fuck, so maybe some other time." 

Gilbert stood there for a moment before going, "Are you fucking with me?" 

"Not anymore.." Francis said fixing his shirt. 

"Go to hell man, just go to hell." Gilbert muttered, a light blush covering his face. 

"I will meet you there, non?" 

-The End-

**Author's Note:**

> ... yeah, I don't know why I'm uploading it besides the fact of I'm de anoning everything. Just, yeah. I'm a much better porn writer now, don'tcha worry about it. Maybe one day I might just re write this.


End file.
